Camino a la perdición
by Altebar
Summary: La pérdida de la inocencia era inevitable en aquel mundo.El camino del infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, como Eric va descubriendo por una senda corrompida mientras el amo del Calabozo trata de detener la caida y Venger la alienta.
1. El fin de la inocencia

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

AVISO: Este fanfic tendrá en un futuro temas YAOI, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Los capítulos que tengan situaciones de esa temática serán debidamente señalizados en esta cabecera.

**Capítulo 1. El fin de la inocencia**

_There is blood on my hands, but i'm sure in the end, i will prove i was right..._

Ya os lo dije. Se moría de ganas de decirlo a voz en grito, pero se abstuvo, ahora no tenía sentido proclamar lo evidente.

Estaban rodeados, completamente rodeados, y por si fuera poco habían acabado separados. La emboscada había sido inmediata, apenas había podido interponer su fiel escudo entre él y la horda de atacantes orcos cuando estos habían irrumpido en mitad de la noche con sus escalofriantes gritos de guerra. No sabía donde estaban los demás, en medio de la confusión Presto había usado su gorro, que daba más problemas de los que resolvía, y creado un haz de luz para cegar a los atacantes, cosa que había conseguido. Por desgracia también había hecho que los compañeros se dispersaran al huir por el laberinto de riscos y lagos volcánicos que eran los laberintos de la Perdición.

Eric, el caballero, se parapetó tras su escudo, reculando frente a los golpes de hacha del orco. A su espalda, Presto sacaba de su sombrero todo tipo de cachivaches para frenar el avance de los demás orcos que les acechaban en el estrecho sendero de la ladera casi vertical.

Ya lo había dicho. No vayamos a por la dichosa espada mágica, hay un motivo por el cual está escondida entre los volcanes de la Perdición, ¡con ese nombre es evidente que no son seguros! ¡no vale la pena por una maldita espada!. Pero claro, Hank había dicho que esa espada tenía el poder que señalar el camino del destino de quien la portara y por ende podía indicarles el camino a casa. Y allá habían ido todos según las indicaciones del amo del calabozo. ¡Tenía que haber métodos mas sencillos que llevaran a casa! Uno que a poder ser no estuviera lleno de orcos acechando en estrechos desfiladeros. ¡¿Es qué nadie iba a hacer caso nunca de su sentido común?!

Como para corroborar lo desastroso de la situación un fuerte hachazo retumbó contra su escudo y le hizo trastabilear peligrosamente, si caía al suelo sería presa facil, ¡y Presto quedaría desprotegido!.

- ¡Eric, mira ahí!

- ¡Miraré cuando no tenga a un montón de orcos intentando abrirnos la cabeza!

- ¡La espada!.- Insistió Presto.- ¡Veo la espada!

Eric alzó el escudo, deteniendo el garrotazo de otro orco, y arriesgó un vistazo en la dirección que señalaba Presto, efectivamente, por debajo de ellos, al final de un camino alto rodeado de lava, podía verse una elevación, y sobre ella, clavada como la mítica arma de un rey, una espada rodeada de una luz blanquecina. Sus veinticuatro horas como amo del calabozo, poseyendo temporalmente todos los poderes de este, le había dejado reminiscencias de poder, haciendole sensible a la magia. Y aquella espada tenía un aura mágica visible a sus ojos como un halo plateado.

- Fabuloso.- Masculló Eric.- ¡¿Me quieres explicar como pretendes llegar a ella?!

Presto tartamudeó nerviosamente y empezó un conjuro mágico sobre el sombrero, Eric bufó, poco esperaba, y devolvió su atención a los orcos que tan intensamente intentaban superar la defensa del escudo y reducirles a papilla. Le temblaron las piernas.

- ¡Eric, vamos!

El caballero miró atrás, Presto estaba sacando una... hilera de pañuelos de colores atados del sombrero. Eric se ahorró la burla, en situaciones desesperadas aquella era una cuerda tan buena como cualquier otra, el sombrero de Presto tenía sentido del humor. Embistió con el escudo, proyectando su campo de fuerza, haciendo que los orcos se echaran hacia atrás, y dio media vuelta, bajando con Presto por la improvisada cuerda tan rápido como les era posible hasta pisar suelo firme.

La magia de Presto demostró su utilidad cuando los pañuelos se deshicieron tan pronto como los orcos intentaron seguirles, haciendo que cayeran al suelo a plomo en tanto Eric y Presto demostraban que podían correr como el que más incluso con armadura de mallas o túnica larga.

Los orcos restantes no tardaron en buscar otro camino para seguirles.

Presto y Eric corrieron por el estrecho sendero, escalaron el montículo casi sin resuello y se plantaron junto a la espada. Presto aferró el pomo y dio un soberbió estirón esperando fuerte resistencia, en cambio la sacó a la primera y cayó hacia atrás llevado por la inercia, rodando montículo abajo ante la atónita mirada del caballero.

- ¡Presto!

Eric llegó junto a su amigo y le encontró inconsciente por la caida, le incorporó y le recostó contra una roca, dandole aire con su picudo sombrero a fin de despertarle. ¡No podían permitirse un descanso en aquel desfiladero sin salida!

- ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta...!

- ¡Humanos!

Malditos orcos de la puñeta. Eric pegó un grito aterrado, agarró el escudo y se echó a temblar al ver a los orcos correr hacia ellos armas en alto. Iban a hacerles picadillo. Miró a su alrededor, a los senderos de los riscos y senderos abiertos sobre el abismo, y sintió un inmediato alivio al ver a Hank y Bobby en uno de ellos, ¡al fín llegaba la caballeria!. El alivio se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando vió que unas horrendas criaturas voladoras, gárgolas, atacaban al bárbaro y al arquero, aprisionándoles en el risco y haciendo cargas.

¡Se lo había dicho! ¡Les había dicho a todos que era demasiado peligroso! Y ahora estaban atrapados con aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre porque nadie era capaz de comprender la maldita seriedad de las malditas situaciones de aquel maldito... Sus repetitivas reflexiones fueron inmediatamente interrumpidas por el rugido escalofriante de los orcos y la necesidad de cubrirse con el escudo. El primer impacto de la maza le hizo recular hasta ponerse frente al indefenso Presto.

Habían estado en situaciones desesperadas muchas veces, pero Eric sospechaba que esta era una de las peores. Pronto estuvo completamente rodeado, intentado interponer su escudo entre Presto, él mismo y los feroces orcos. El filo de un hacha rozó su armadura, una maza hizo temblar sus brazos bajo el escudo, la magia de este cubría varios flancos, pero los orcos atacaban desde demasiados, ¡y Presto era un blanco facil!

Un grito femenino le hizo levantar la vista. ¡Diana y Sheila! Las dos chicas debían haber acudido en su ayuda con la capa de invisibilidad pero los orcos las habían descubierto y ahora estaban acorraladas entre la lava y unos orcos, Diana estaba manteníendoles a raya con su vara y ataques acrobáticos pero tras ella estaba la muerte segura.

La situación parecía no poder empeorar... Eric sabía que las cosas siempre podían empeorar antes de mejorar. Y así ocurrió, a Eric le temblaron las piernas al ver aparecer una familiar figura montada sobre un diabólico caballo negro, un archimago con ropajes carmesíes y negros con un solo cuerno en el casco de la testa.

Venger. ¡Venger estaba allí!

El archimago se situó en un saliente y comenzó a lanzar rayos de magia negra contra las muchachas.

Eric gritó bajo un fuerte golpe que le hizo hincarse de rodillas en el suelo. Los orcos rieron burlonamente, ya casi le tenían. El caballero tembló violentamente, ¡no podía hacer nada! Su única arma era el escudo, su único poder era la defensa, no podía atacar, no podía si no proteger, ¡pero no podía hacerlo sino podía llegar hasta sus compañeros!. Solo su escudo podía protegerles de la magia de Venger y no podía llegar hasta ellos!

- ¡Muere, humano!

Eric gritó de nuevo y cayó de culo bajó un hachazo que su escudo detuvo pero cuya vibración le hizo temblar de cuerpo entero, Venger había debido proveer a sus orcos con armas mejoradas mágicamente. Eric abrió los ojos como platos presintiendo la muerte frente a él. El orco levantó el hacha de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes rotos.

Eric buscó desesperadamente en el suelo, quizá si encontraba el sombrero de Presto podría hacer algo que...

Su mano encontró el pomo de la espada. Eric no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos e hizo un barrido a ciegas con la espada. ¡Tenía que quitárselo de encima!

Algo húmedo y caliente le salpicó la cara.

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Eric abrió los ojos tentativamente. Los orcos miraban sorprendidos como el orco al que había atacado se sujetaba el vientre herido, retrocedía, balbuceaba mirando la sangre roja que manaba entre sus dedos, y caía al suelo. Quieto.

Eric no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ¡no podía permitirse pensar!. Los orcos rugieron con rabia y se lanzaron al ataque.

Fue completamente instintivo. Eric se incorporó, cubriéndose con el escudo en una mano y la espada en la otra, se protegía con desesperación de la oleada de orcos y a ratos barría con la espada, poco a poco tomó una dinámica, primero se cubría, dejaba que golpearan el escudo, y luego aprovechaba el efecto repelente de su escudo para atacar con la espada. ¡Tenía que atacar para defender a sus compañeros!

Defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque...

Venger dejó de conjurar al ver al caballero. No daba crédito a sus ojos, sorprendido, el caballero era un mocoso cobarde y molesto, siempre gritaba y se encogía de terror ante su presencia... no podía creer que era ese mismo quien cargaba contra los orcos enarbolando la espada del destino. No se le veía cómodo atacando, era un simple novato, pero lo que no tenía de experiencia lo suplía con las armas mágicas, la espada del destino estaba teñida de sangre, hendiéndo el aire y cortándo con facilidad la carne orca. Venger entrecerró los ojos y una media sonrisa llena de colmillos apareció en su pálido rostro, la visión de uno de los favoritos del amo del calabozo matando... era deliciosa.

Los orcos retrocedieron... Eric siguió avanzando... defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque... No pensaba. Era mecánico. Defensa y ataque. Avanzó aprovechando al máximo la estrechez del terreno, expulsando a los orcos hacia atrás hasta que llegó hasta las jóvenes acorraladas, permitiéndolas librarse del acoso de los orcos y presentar batalla controlando el terreno.

Defensa y ataque.. defensa y ataque... los orcos se batieron en retirada, poco o nada acostumbrados a que los "niños" atacaran de esa manera, sobre todo el caballero, el caballero cuyo único poder era defenderse detrás de su molesto escudo. Pronto los orcos desaparecieron a la carrera, aturdidos y acobardados.

Hank y Bobby se libraron de las gárgolas y corrieron a reunirse con los demás. Sheila se apresuró a atender a Presto, que seguía inconsciente. Diana corrió a abrazar a Bobby y le cubrió los ojos con actitud protectora. Hank corrió hacia Eric y le sujetó por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos, la preocupación crecía en el arquero ante la mirada perdida del caballero.

- ¿Eric? Eric reacciona por favor... Eric...

Eric parpadeó, miró hacia atrás... cinco cadáveres... cinco orcos estaban en el suelo... muertos. Eric parpadeó de nuevo, aturdido, él los había matado, él los había matado... había levantado el escudo, había dejado que los orcos golpearan, había bajado el escudo y aprovechado el retroceso que ocasionaba su escudo en los atacantes, pasando la espada en arcos... y había usado la espada... y había... había... bajó la vista, estaba... estaba manchado con un líquido rojo oscuro, su túnica, y la espada... Eric volvió a mirar a los orcos... los orcos muertos.

El sonido de palmadas les sobresaltó a todos, Eric alzó la vista, Venger estaba en lo alto, a lomos de su corcel aplaudía con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tu primera sangre, caballero, ha sido un placer estar presente. Mis felicitaciones.

El archimago hizo una reverencia y desapareció al vuelo sobre el caballo.

Eric gritó horrorizado, Hank se apartó sobresaltado, con la piel de gallina. El caballero levantó la espada y la arrojó a la lava con rabia, lanzándola en un arco. Después cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrandose a su escudo con fuerza desesperada, temblando violentamente.

Nadie osó recriminar la pérdida de la espada.

- Mi escudo...- Murmuró Eric.

- Si, lo tienes.- Aseguró Hank en voz baja.

- Mi escudo, solo quiero mi escudo.

Hank se mordió el labio, no sabía que decir. Cuando había visto a Eric cargando contra los orcos se había quedado anonadado, asustado, la sangre salpicaba, sangre de verdad. Había sido demasiado... era como si una barrera se hubiera roto, ahora miraba a Eric y no se atrevía... no sabía que decir o hacer... era el lider, se suponía que tenía que hacer algo... la situación había sido desesperada y... ahora Eric estaba...

- Solo quiero mi escudo...- Repitió Eric encogiéndose tras su escudo.- No quiero un arma... solo mi escudo.

El chillido agudo de Presto sonó y todos se volvieron, el mago había recuperado la consciencia y estaba asustado mirando a su alrededor.

- Lo... los orcos... ¡ah! ¿qué ha pasado?

Sheila se apresuró a explicar lo ocurrido, no sin cierto temblor en la voz al contar que Eric les había salvado a todos. No entró en detalles, pero no hacía falta, Presto veía los cadáveres. Eran orcos, pero la sangre que salpicaba de sus heridas era roja, tan roja como la sangre humana. Nunca habían matado. No directamente al menos. Nunca. Eric se dobló y vomitó violentamente, hasta que solo pudo tener arcadas. Se sentía sucio... ¡estaba sucio! Estaba manchado de sangre. La boca le sabía al amargor del vómito...

- Necesito...

- Dime.- Hank tragó saliva.

- La... lavarme... yo... yo... salgamos...

- Si, vamos, saldremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos.

Eric se levantó solo, pero temblaba, los seis compañeros emprendieron la marcha abandonando la zona volcánica. En silencio. Completo silencio, nadie decía nada. Nadie sabía que decir.

* * *

En la torre oscura, una elevada construcción en medio de una tierra baldía por el efecto desacralizador de la magia negra que allí se practicaba, Venger meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. Ante su trono aun quedaban los restos incinerados del capitán orco de la compañía que había enviado contra los chicos. Los orcos se habían acostumbrado a enfrentarse a unos niños que nunca contraatacaban mortalmente y se habían relajado, la sorpresa de recibir un contraataque no era excusa para ser puestos en retirada por un novato, por muchas armas mágicas que poseyese.

El caballero había matado a cinco orcos. La mayoría de los habitantes del mundo consideraban a los orcos bestias inmundas y matarlas era hacer un favor al universo. Pero los niños, los favoritos del amo del calabozo llevaban su inocencia como una corona a la vista de todos, la horrorizada reacción del caballero al ver la sangre que le cubría había sido reveladora a ese respecto.

La sangre de los orcos era tan roja y espesa como la humana, y en verdad Venger utilizaba a estos como lacayos porque en cierto modo no eran mas que un oscuro reflejo de todos los vicios de los humanos, egoistas, brutales, cobardes, crueles y abusones.

El caballero había matado a cinco orcos... y no lo había hecho mal pese a ser un novato en cuestiones de combate directo. Venger entrelazó los dedos con satisfacción, sangre en la espada que portaba el caballero, sangre salpicando la cota de mallas, era una escena que merecía ser recordada. Digna de ser repetida. Y era tan magnífica la idea de corromper a una de las almas puras elegidas por ese viejo despreciable de amo del calabozo.

* * *

- ¡Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda!

Los aldeanos agradecieron profusamente la ayuda y les ofrecieron víveres y refugio. Los agotados muchachos habían ido a aquel pueblo siguiendo la pista de una fuente mágica que concedía la respuesta a una única pregunta por persona. Por desgracia la fuente había estado bajo el control de una banda de hombres lagarto que habían esclavizado el pueblo, en el conflicto consecuente se habían visto obligados a renunciar a su pregunta, "¿cómo regresar a casa?", y destruir la fuente cuando esta había empezado a derramar magia caótica al verse sujeta a las preguntas continuas de los hombres lagarto.

Los aldeanos ya no tenían su fuente mágica, pero al final esta había dado más problemas que soluciones, de modo que estaban muy contentos con el resultado. Ahora los seis aventureros disfrutaban de la preciada hospitalidad que les ofrecían. No siempre se podía comer caliente y con un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Los seis compañeros, siete contando a Uni, el pequeño unicornio, se repartieron de dos en dos en las habitaciones después de una copiosa cena. Hank dio las buenas noches a los demás y fue a la habitación que compartía con Eric. Habían pasado dos semanas desde "el suceso", nunca hablaban de ello, en general todos habían decidido, en un pacto no verbal, no mencionar el tema y actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Era mas facil que el silencio incómodo cuando cualquiera había tratado de decirle algo a Eric.

El caballero también parecía haber decidido seguir con aquella pantomima de que no había ocurrido nada, pero era evidente que había ocurrido. Hank, y cualquiera que se molestara en mirar, lo veía. Eric estaba alicaido, sus antes habituales quejas y críticas ya no lo eran tanto, como si ya lo hiciera por costumbre más que por estar realmente en contra.

Y luego la protección. Lo cierto es que, con todos sus defectos, Eric siempre había sido esencial para todos, cuando el peligro era insuperable él siempre estaba ahí con el escudo, deteniendo el peligro que hiciera falta, el fuego de un dragón o la magia de Venger. Cuando alguien caía, Eric estaba allí para cubrirle.

Ahora Eric parecía mirar por todos como un halcón. En cuanto había peligro, lejos de buscar donde esconderse, se ponía en guardia con su escudo en el frente. No era que Hank se quejara, era magnífico saber que podía contar con Eric para protegerles, pero le preocupaba la ansiedad que veía en Eric por protegerles.

En cierto modo casi todos habían cambiado. La muerte de los orcos les hacía ver otra cosa. Los orcos habían sangrado y muerto, y ellos mismos también podían sangrar... y morir.

La percepción de la mortalidad era algo doloroso.

La percepción de poder matar era aún peor.

Hank cerró la puerta a su espalda y dejó su arco junto a la cama, de pie junto a la cama contigua, Eric se quitaba la cota de mallas y las protecciones metálicas de las piernas, era el más acorazado de ellos, algo que tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ponerse tras el escudo en primera linea cuando les atacaban. Eric se estiró y dejó su escudo sobre la cama. Últimamente nunca lo perdía de vista, incluso cuando dormía lo agarraba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- Voy a hacer una ronda antes de acostarme.

Eric miró el escudo y después a Hank, que le vió venir.

- Solo será un momento, descansa.

El caballero asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama con aire cansado, Hank le miró desde la puerta, contemplando el escudo con el símbolo del águila en blanco sobre negro. Eric no podía seguir así, tan tenso, agotado... pero no sabía qué decirle... él era responsable, era el lider, tenía que cuidar de todos... pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Eric. Desesperaba por decirle algo que le ayudara, pero ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, aquello le superaba. Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Eric cogió la palangana de agua caliente con un suspiro de satisfacción, aquel era un placer escaso en este mundo infernal. Se empapó la cara y y se lavó el pelo, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose en paz por un momento. La tensión cedió terreno y Eric se frotó la cabeza con energía, secando el corto cabello negro.

Se frotó las manos con fuerza, últimamente lo hacía mucho, cogió la barra de jabón y empezó a limpiarse con dedicación. Limpiarse. Eric cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía grabado en el cerebro aquella horrible memoria... tras el combate habían ido a un rio, la necesidad de lavarse, de limpiarse la.. la sangre...

Eric gimió y se frotó las manos con mas fuerza, sacando espuma del jabón y limpiandose frenéticamente. El recuerdo de la sangre saliendo de la túnica, de sus guantes... las manchas disolviéndose en el agua, tiñéndola de rosa. Se había sentido tan terriblemente enfermo... tan sucio.

- Hay sangre en tus manos, caballero.

Eric se sobresaltó salpicando agua por todas partes y tirando la barra de jabón al aire.

- ¿¡Venger!?

El archimago estaba sentado en la penumbra de una esquina del dormitorio, con las negras alas plegadas, sus duros rasgos eran aun más siniestros por el contraste de luz y sombra, la luz de las velas danzaba sobre la coraza carmesí de su torso. Los iris rojos relucían como rubies, revelando algún tipo de visión nocturna.

- No es necesario que des la alarma.- Venger sonrió de una manera que quizás pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero no era posible con aquellos blancos colmillos.- No he venido con ánimo de enfrentarme a vosotros, no esta noche al menos.

- Creo que daré la alarma de todos modos.- Musitó Eric aterrorizado.

- Eso sería terriblemente descortes.

Venger entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, prometiendo todo tipo de torturas si se atrevía a cumplir con su réplica. Eric, quien tenía profundamente arraigado su instinto de supervivencia, cerró la boca y se abrazó con gesto autoprotector, mirando su escudo sobre la cama con anhelo.

- Como iba diciendo.- Venger continuó con su aterciopelada voz grave.- Es inutil que sigas frotándote las manos, la sangre seguirá en ellas, siempre.

Eric miró al suelo, incapaz de sostener la dura mirada de Venger. Recordaba bien a Venger aplaudiendo... felicitando su primera sangre. Sintió nauseas.

- La primera sangre es motivo de celebración en muchos pueblos, una señal de hombría, el desafio que marca dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Deberías celebrarlo, caballero.

- No.- Eric lo dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería hablar de aquello, quería olvidarlo.

- ¿No te han felicitado tus compañeros? ¿No han preparado alguna fiesta para ti?

- ¡Claro que no!.- Eric sacó valor de la indignación y fulminó con la mirada a Venger, no sabía si iba a tener éxito, pero estaba lo bastante enfurecido como para que no le importara.

- ¿Ah no?.- Venger hizo una mueca de burlona sorpresa.- Oh, por supuesto, deben estar decepcionados con su caballero andante.

Eric palideció, no, eso era mentira. Los demás estaban afectados eso era todo. Venger no era más que un pozo de mentiras, no se podía confiar en nada que saliera de su boca. Se removió en el sitio, mirando su escudo y a Venger alternativamente, calculó sus opciones y se lanzó hacia la cama, cogiendo el escudo de un solo salto y cubríendose.

A Venger no le tembló un solo músculo, lo mismo hubiera podido ser una estatua de gesto severo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Eric se sintió sensiblemente mas seguro con su fiel escudo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

- Volver a casa.

- ¡Ja!.- Venger sonrió, sus blanca dentadura casi relució.- Eso jamás ocurrirá, niño.

Eric lo vió todo rojo. ¡Bastardo!. Se lanzó contra él con el escudo por delante como parapeto, ¡aplastaría a ese maldito bastárdo! ¡¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de aquella manera?! ¡Lo mataría!

Su ataque golpeó una barrera invisible, un escudo mágico qué chocó con el suyo, lo que le hizo caer hacia atrás y dar con su osamenta en suelo. Venger se incorporó, alto y terrible, mirándole con condescendencia, haciendo que Eric se encogiera de terror como un ratón que había osado plantar cara a una serpiente y advertido su error demasiado tarde.

Venger suavizó su severidad y volvió a sonreirle.

- Quería averiguar algo, caballero, ya lo he hecho.

- Eh... ¿qué?

- Querías matarme, caballero.- Sonaba complacido.- Has descubierto una manera sencilla de librarte de tus enemigos. Matarlos.

Eric apretó los puños y volvió a alzar el escudo.

- ¡Largo de aquí!

- Hasta pronto, caballero.

Venger resplandeció con un halo púrpura oscuro y desapareció de la vista, teleportación, a Eric siempre le hacía estremecerse la perturbación mágica que eso producía en el ambiente. Se puso en pie sobre piernas temblorosas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, no confiando en su equilibrio.

_Querías matarme, caballero._

Eric dejó caer el escudo al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos, angustiado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un brusco salto.

- ¿Eric?

Hank dejó caer su arco y corrió junto a Eric, el caballero tenía dos surcos brillantes de lágrimas en los pómulos y temblaba visiblemente, igual que el día del "suceso".

- ¡Eric!.- Corrió a su lado y le tomó por los hombros.- ¿Estas bien?

- Yo... ah... si, estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Eric parpadeó confuso, ¿qué qué había pasado? Sintió deseos de dar un puñetazo en la perfecta cara del rubio y zarco lider, le apartó las manos con violencia.

- ¡Es endemoniadamente evidente qué ocurre! ¡Ocurre que tuve que matar y la sangre de mis manos no puede lavarse!

Se ahorró hablar sobre Venger, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, había sido demasiado perturbador. Hank le miró con una expresión de asombro que le repugnó, se la hubiera quitado a golpes.

- Eric, yo no... no pretendía decir eso.

- Cállate, Hank, solo cállate, eres muy bueno en eso.

- Eso no es justo.- El arquero se acercó de nuevo a su compañero.

Eric se apartó de nuevo y empezó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, no quería tener aquella conversación, se acostaría, dormiría y esperaría que todo fuera mejor por la mañana.

- Por favor, Eric, yo... quiero hablar.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar. Déjalo estar.

- Creí que querrías hablar.

- Ahora no.- Eric terminó de doblar la ropa y la dejó sobre la silla.- Buenas noches, Hank.

Eric le ignoró y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda. Hank se sentó al borde de la cama y se mesó los cabellos rubios, el peso del fracaso era evidente, le estaba fallando a Eric, no ya como lider, sino como amigo. Porque consideraba a Eric un amigo, un buen amigo, por agotador que hubiera sido oir sus quejas y sobervia, eso era algo que resultaba necesario, Hank siempre había agradecido que Eric le considerara un ser falible, a diferencia de los demás.

Ahora Hank no agradecía esa percepción de fabilidad. Ver a Eric llorar, defenderse de él, le hería.

- Sigh... buenas noches.- Hank suspiró y fue a su propia cama.

Fue una noche muy larga para ambos. Hank perseguido por la culpabilidad, Eric por el mismo motivo... y viendo la sombra de Venger en todas partes. Sonriendo.

* * *

En el centro de un yermo territorio esteril y emponzoñado, se alzaba la torre oscura, y en lo mas alto de esta, en una gran balconada, estaba Venger, archimago oscuro, contemplando la extensión de terreno marcada por su presencia allí.

Debía confesar que no había esperado demasiado de su "visita" al caballero, pero había obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba de aquel niño mimado.

Venger permaneció pensativo un rato y después se miró las manos, pálidas pero fuertes, estaban manchadas con la sangre de miles de enemigos, e incluso de aliados, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo actuaba la corrupción, cómo se sacrificaba la inocencia.

Hubiera preferiro al arquero, el lider, el ejemplo para los demás, tan perfecto que Venger no deseaba otra cosa que hundirle en el más negro fango de su reino. Ese hubiera sido el gran triunfo, corromper, mancillar al inocente, al valeroso, al justo, al epítome de lo que el amo del calabozo valoraba.

Pero se conformaría con el caballero, y por el camino muy bien podría hundir a todos los demás. Valdría la pena vigilar... más de cerca.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Saludos! Hace meses, demasiado tiempo, desde mi último fanfic, mis excusas son muchas, la musa estaba de vacaciones, yo estaba cambiando de domicilio, el curso que estoy haciendo me tiene abducida con mucho trabajo... etc. Pido disculpas a quien se haya sentido decepcionado esperando novedades en mi profile. Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Hace muuuucho tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic de Dragones y Mazmorras pero no me decidía, no tenía una idea clara de qué hacer con los personajes ni que argumento seguir. Ahora ya tengo una idea y me siento con fuerzas para llevar una historia a buen puerto con una de mis series favoritas de la infancia.

Todos mis fanfics suelen ser de linea de romance yaoi con un argumento siniestro de angustia y cierta violencia, este fanfic también sigue esa línea, pero el romance va a ser mas siniestro de lo habitual en mí. Si eres lector habitual probablemente lo relaciones con mi fanfic "El Santuario de los Traidores".


	2. La salida más facil

**Capítulo 2. La salida mas facil**

_Beloved mother, there is no guilt, in what i have done..._

El amo del calabozo apareció, como era su constumbre, de la nada. Bobby le saludó con entusiasmo, al igual que Uni, que corrió a recibir caricias. El pequeño hombre de cabellos blancos, vestido con una túnica marrón rojizo, casi color óxido, acarició al unicornio y se dirigió a los muchachos.

El amo del calabozo les había dado sus armas mágicas, y siempre aparecía con un consejo en un acertijo o una pista de cómo volver a casa envuelto en una adivinanza. Eric no había aprendido a apreciar realmente al viejo hasta el día que había ocupado su lugar como amo del calabozo, demasiado poder para una sola person, demasiada responsabilidad.

Y en este momento, lejos de criticar desesperadamente la búsqueda a la que pretendía enviarlos, algo sobre la ambición y el reflejo de la oscuridad, Eric guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. El amo del calabozo tenía dones que rozaban la onmisciencia, era bastante más que probable que supiera lo que había ocurrido. Eric se cubrió inconscientemente con el escudo, el amo del calabozo lo sabría... se sentiría decepcionado, no...

- ¿Caballero?

Eric dio un brinco y se puso rojo como la grana, no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado diciendo el amo del calabozo, abstraido como había estado.

- Eh... ah... ¿nos ponemos en marcha ya?

Bobby soltó una risilla que su hermana se apresuró a acallar de inmediato. El amo del calabozo ignoró la interrupción miró largamente a Eric con unos sabios ojos que habían visto pasar muchos siglos de existencia.

- A veces, caballero, tomamos decisiones que nos persiguen siempre, pero esas decisiones solo nos condenan si no aprendemos nada de ellas.

Eric devolvió la mirada al anciano y asintió debilmente. El amo del calabozo le dio una reconfortante palmada en la pierna (no alzanzaba mas alto) y se marchó desapareciendo entre los arbustos para desvanecerse por completo fuera de su vista.

El caballero se rascó la cabeza y miró a Diana con aire perdido.

- Y... ¿a dónde era que tenemos que ir esta vez?

Diana sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Al horizonte, Eric, siempre al horizonte.

El caballero sonrió. Puede que se pudiera seguir hacia delante después de todo. Por supuesto quedaba saber a donde llevaba el horizonte.

Días después los jóvenes aventureros estaban hundidos hasta las rodillas en un cenagal inmundo. Lo cual era desagradable, pero no sorprendente en su línea de viajes.

Eric y Hank iban en primera línea abriendo paso en el lodo para asegurarse de que no hubiera sorpresas desagradables bajo la superficie. Ya se habían encontrado con un enorme gusano del fango y no había sido en absoluto agradable.

- Aagh, tengo barro en partes de mi cuerpo que no puedo nombrar.- Se quejó Eric lastimosamente.

- No las nombres por favor.- Rió Diana.

Caminaron durante horas, agotados por el esfuerzo de andar en un terreno tan dificil, hasta alcanzar un terreno más firme, donde prepararon un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche. Hank, haciendo la segunda guardia, la primera la había hecho Bobby, observaba tanto los alrededores como a sus compañeros. Como tantas otras veces, enfrentaban una dificil misión, y muy bien podían estar a punto de encontrar otra manera de volver a casa, al hogar, siguiendo las indicaciones del amo del calabozo.

Debían viajar a un lugar largo tiempo abandonado "a causa del precio de la ambición" y "sepultar la oscuridad sin mirar su reflejo".

La vida parecía una interminable búsqueda llena de dificultades, Hank muy a menudo, y sobre todo ultimamente, pensaba que Eric estaba en lo cierto manifestando sus críticas al guardían del calabozo y al mundo que les rodeaba. Siempre rozaban la salida, solo para ver como esta desaparecía o se veían obligados a renunciar a ella.

¿Valían la pena tantos viajes, luchas y búsquedas? Suspiró y reanudó su vigilancia.

Eric se removió en sueños, desde el "incidente" no dormía bien, tenía pesadillas, soñaba con los orcos muertos clamando venganza, soñaba con sus amigos indefensos, y sobre todo, soñaba con Venger riendo y burlándose de él, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que era un asesino.

Por fortuna los sueños eran cada vez más escasos, menos intensos, Eric se animaba pensando que poco a poco pasarían. La sangre de sus manos podía lavarse, Venger mentía al respecto. Pero ahora mismo, sumido en una pesadilla, no estaba tan seguro de ello.

En sus sueños estaba manchado con la sangre roja de sus enemigos, sus amigos no estaban, su escudo había desaparecido... y una espada brillaba, acusadora, en sus manos. Venger estaba allí aplaudiéndo, felicitándole. Y Eric sabía que acababa de hacer algo horrible.

- Eric... Eric, despierta...

El caballero logró salir de las garras de la pesadilla con dificultad, pero el alivió al abrir los ojos y ver a Hank valió la pena. Estaba cubierto de sudor frio y le dolían las manos por haber apretado los puños en sueños.

- Solo era un sueño, ya estás despierto.- Susurró Hank, con gesto preocupado.

- Si... no era nada.

- ¿Necesitas...?

- Estoy bien.

Hank le ponía nervioso, le irritaba, con esa mirada tan preocupada, siempre mirándole como si temiera que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Era algo que le enfurecía. No le gustaba que el arquero le tratara como si fuera... fragil.

- Solo quería...

- Estoy bien.- Repitió Eric más cortante aún.

Hank frunció el ceño, dejando claro que no estaba nada convencido al respecto.

Al mañana siguiente los jóvenes aventureros emprendieron el camino siguiendo las indicaciones del amo del calabozo, persiguiendo el amanecer hasta que dieran con el paso entre gigantes.

Alcanzaron finalmente lo que parecía ser el "paso entre gigantes", un enorme desfiladero, a los lados de este alguien, hace años probablemente, había tallado figuras de extraños monstruos, ya erosionadas por el paso del tiempo, lo que era una suerte pues tenían un aspecto grotesco que atestiguaba un pasado de repulsiva representaciín, al final del desfiladero se apreciaban unas antiguas ruinas donde, siempre según los crípticos mensajes del amo del calabozo, aguardaba "una oscuridad que debía ser sepultada sin mirar su reflejo".

Fuera lo que fuera eso.

Lo que antaño parecía haber sido una ciudad élfica, era ahora un enorme cementerio, un osario quemado por el sol y cubierto por la tierra y la arena rojiza. Por todas partes se veían edificios desmoronados sobre si mismos, carretas abandonadas de madera carcomida y esqueletos por doquier, quebrados y dispersos, ya blanqueados por el sol y pulidos por un viento implacable.

Eric dió un grito cuando un esqueleto casi le cayó encima al examinar una vieja bandera desgarrada, los huesos se quebraron como cristal fino, reduciéndose a polvo a sus pies. Aquel lugar estaba completamente muerto, ni siquiera el viento silvaba al atravesarlo, como si los elementos hubieran decidido respetar el duelo por los muertos.

- ¿Qué creeis que ocurrió?.- Presto se inclinó, examinando los restos de lo que debía haber sido una tienda de utillajes de labranza ya oxidados.

- ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Una plaga?

Sheila negó tristemente, señalando un esqueleto togado y apolillado, que cubría con su cuerpo el reconocible esqueleto de un niño.

- No se protege así a un hijo contra la enfermedad o el hambre.

Continuaron examinando el lugar, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que justificara el viaje realizado hasta allí. Sus pasos les llevaron a recorrer una larga calle hasta una gran edificación que asemejaba un templo maya, de hecho no se parecía en absoluto a los demás edificios, contrastando con sus líneas angulosas y rectangulares contra la esbelta arquitectura élfica. Era como si hubiese caido del cielo... o surgido del infierno.

La estructura se elevaba siniestra, sus escalones cubiertos por múltiples esqueletos, muchos más que en la ciudad misma, se diría que habían intentado alcanzar la cima con desesperación, alargando los brazos allí donde no habían podido continuar, los jóvenes caminaban practicamente de puntillas para evitar pisar los restos. Subieron cansinamente, con Eric manifestando con el sarcasmo habitual lo que opinaba sobre aquel ejercicio interminable y Diana sacándoles ventaja a todos.

Caía la noche cuando entraron al interior de la pirámide.

* * *

El amo del calabozo meditaba, en su mente podía ver los flujos de la magia, las idas y venidas de los hilos del destino, movidos y cambiados constantemente por las decisiones de todos los individuos que estaban enredados en aquellos hilos.

Los muchachos ya debían haber alcanzado las ruinas de Tel Avresia, pero no podía verles con claridad.

No era omnisciente, no podía verlo todo, eso era imposible incluso para él, siendo como era una de las fuerzas primordiales de aquel mundo. No se podía ver más allá de las decisiones, y tampoco podía ver más allá de la oscuridad.

Un mal suficientemente poderoso era como una nube negra, un lago de alquitran ahogando los haces del destino, convirtiendo el libre albedrio en caos, el orden en tiranía, como una herida con necrosis, corrompiendolo todo.

En muchas, demasiadas ocasiones, el amo del calabozo lamentaba profundamente las decisiones que tomaba, pero no tenía más remedio que tomarlas. El bien mayor se lo exigía, la necesidad de confiar en quienes debían tomar las decisiones que marcaban el destino. Los elegidos por el azar.

Era una gran responsabilidad la que descansaba sobre sus hombros, llevaba muchos siglos, demasiados cargando con ella, pero no renunciaría, no podía, mucho dependía de las acciones que provocaba. Había cometido errores, había tenido éxitos... cada error cometido le exigía que siguiera intentando enmendarlos.

Muchas veces había enviado a sus muchachos, sus elegidos, a cumplir misiones de las que había dependido muchísimo más de los que los jóvenes sospechaban, y en mas de una ocasión había temido, con el corazón encogido, haberles enviado a una muerte demasiado posible. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr, porque nadie más podía hacerlo, porque aquellas eran las reglas que incluso él, o más bien, sobre todo él, tenía que obedecer.

Como ahora, enviando a los jóvenes a rozar un gran peligro. Había muchos haces del destino en aquel lugar, todos ellos dando opciones que tenían practicamente las mismas posibilidades de ocurrir. En el mejor de los casos, los jóvenes jamás sabrían cuan importantes habían sido sus acciones, en el peor... se desataría un horror.

Calmó sus temores concentrándose en los haces. Confiaba en sus muchachos, sus niños eran muy capaces, eran valientes, debía confiar en ellos. El destino, como tantas otras veces, les sonreiría.

* * *

Venger se cuestionaba en muchas ocasiones si el amo del calabozo no estaría ya sufriendo, en su avanzadísima edad, severos ataques de demencia senil. Claro que a menudo los supuestos arranques de locura resultaban en una habil maniobra.

No obstante no se debía olvidar, como hacían muchos otros, que el amo del calabozo era falible, oh si, muy falible. Capaz de fracasar estrepitosamente y de tomar estúpidas decisiones, basándose siempre en absurdas nociones de confianza, justicia y otros conceptos morales que actuaban como rémoras del pensamiento.

Como ahora, Venger cuestionaba la salud mental de su archienemigo mientras examinaba su esfera vidente. Por fortuna, su interés por la evolución del caballero, enviando al demonio sombra espiarle, le había permitido averiguar a donde habían dirigido sus pasos los mocosos. Pronto la visión se había tornado levemente borrosa.

Las ruinas de Tel Abresia... el amo del calabozo parecía haber decidido tomar cartas en aquel oscuro asunto... ¡imbecil! Nadie se atrevía a pisar aquel lugar maldito, consumido por una magia aún más antigua y oscura por la suya propia, sembrado por el antiguo mal elemental.

Sabía que el amo del calabozo sentía un amor desbocado por el azar y el destino, tal era su naturaleza, pero Venger no compartía esa obsesión, el azar tenía su justa importancia, a Venger no le gustaba dejar cosas al azar. Iba a vigilar los pasos de los mocosos.

El amo del calabozo solía elegir olvidar que el destino no siempre favorecía a los justos.

Muchas veces no favorecía a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

El interior del templo era frio... antinaturalmente frio, era como si les entrara dentro y les congelara de dentro hacia afuera. El olor era repulsivo, hedía como putrefacción, como carne en mal estado, ya seca.

Algo estaba muy mal en aquel lugar, como si ecos de una tragedia pasada aun se aferraran a la piedra. Los jóvenes aventureros caminaban tan juntos que parecían una unidad de varias cabezas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?.- Eric miraba a su alrededor esperando que saltara cualquier cosa desde la oscuridad.

- Ni idea. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos.

En las paredes se veían extraños grabados que cada vez dejaban más claro que el templo no había sido construido por elfos... casi parecía que la ciudad había sido construida posteriormente, respetando aquel lugar que estaba anteriormente a ellos.

Presto examinó los grabados con curiosidad casi académica y todos se detuvieron, no podían seguir dando vueltas sin más, permitir a Presto intentar discernir algo de los grabados sería mejor que dejarlo a suertes.

- Creo... creo que podría ser por aquí.

Aunque no hubiera estado de más que Presto dijera con algo más de seguridad que dirección seguir.

- Espera, iluminaré la pared para que puedas ver mejor.

Hank tensó su arco, produciéndo una flecha mágica que iluminara la estancia... solo que la flecha resultó ser debil y fluctuante.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con temor.

- No funciona.

Sheila se quitó la capucha y repitió la operación un par de veces, pero sus compañeros siguieron negando con la cabeza, seguían viéndola. No se volvía invisible. Se habían quedado anonadados al ver que podían verla, no era que fuera visible, pero se había vuelto solo translucida. Podía camuflarse, pero no del todo.

- ¿No tendremos que recargar las armas de nuevo, verdad?.- Cuestionó Diana.

- Se supone que solo hay que "recargarlas" cada mil años.- Replicó Presto.

Eric miró a su alrededor, había percibido algo raro en el lugar, tanto en el edificio como sus alrededores, como una... quietud más allá de la que tiene un edificio abandonado. Ahora comprendía que su sensibilidad le había advertido, aquello debía ser...

- Es una zona de magia muerta.- Masculló con angustia.

Aturdidos, los demás pusieron a prueba sus palabras probando sus armas mágicas, solo para descubrir que realmente ninguna funcionaba como debía, estaban debilitadas. Eric se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aquello era sencillamente espantoso.

- Salgamos de aquí, rápido.- Hank se dirigió a la salida seguido de todos los demás.

E inmediatamente saltó a un lado, esquivando un virote de ballesta mortalmente dirigido. El arquero masculló una maldición y echó un rápido vistazo. ¡Bandidos! Un grupo de rufianes armados se dirigía hacia la abadía.

- ¡No podemos salir por aquí, hay que buscar otra salida!

Eric gimió y salió corriendo detrás de los demás, internándose en el siniestro edificio. En un lugar donde sus armas mágicas no podrían ayudarles como deberían.

* * *

Reig había sido muchas cosas en su vida, un esclavo, un ladrón, un asesino, y los últimos años un saqueador de tanto éxito que había formado una banda de mercenarios. Y aquel trabajo le iba a reportar mucha riqueza, más dinero del que había visto en toda su vida. Aunque el lugar del trabajo fueran las ruinas malditas de Tel Abresia.

Practicamente ninguna criatura que podía acercarse a aquel lugar sin temblar, hasta los insectos parecían evitarlo. Pero eso también significaba que las riquezas del lugar estarían intactas, listas para ser saqueadas. Además, todo parecía indicar que los peligros no eran más que superstición, Reig incluso se sentía más joven a medida que pasaba el tiempo entre los osarios.

Mientras investigaban la ciudad habían visto a unos recién llegados, maldita fuera su suerte, un sitio al que se suponía que no iba nadie y de pronto se llenaba de gente. Pues Reig no pensaba aceptar competencia en el saqueo, eso y ver que los forasteros estaban bien pertrechados de armas y probablemente llevaban riquezas encima habían bastado para tomar una decisión.

¿Matar a un grupo de aventureros metomentodos? Era un encargo a su medida.

- Cubrid la entrada, el resto conmigo. Vamos a jugar al ratón y al gato.

Los hombres, brutales mercenarios de los más oscuros orígenes asintieron, todos ellos eran carne de patíbulo. Además eran tres chicos, y había dos chiquillas en el grupo, y a lo lejos habían parecido bonitas. Ooh, el cumpleaños de Reig se había adelantado.

* * *

Presto lanzó el viejo jarrón con una puntería extraordinaria y el bandido cayó escaleras abajo llevandose con él a varios compañeros. Al otro lado Diana demostraba que no necesitaba de su vara para ser una magnífica atleta, de una patada en el plexo alejó a otro bárbaro.

No obstante era evidente que con aquello solo estaban ganando tiempo.

- ¡Ya está abierta!.- Proclamó Sheila guardando la horquilla con que acababa de forzar la vieja cerradura.

- ¡Vamos!.

Hank y Eric permanecieron atrás cubriendo la retirada como bien pudieron y todos corrieron por el nuevo camino, poniéndo pies en polvorosa. Los mercenarios, pues no eran bandidos corrientes, les perseguían por toda la abadía y cada vez tenían menos esperanzas de salir de allí sin pelear.

Y pelear sin sus armas mágicas a pleno poder era una opción suicida, como no se había cansado de manifestar Eric. Uni ni siquiera era capaz de teleportarse muy lejos en aquel área sin magia, de modo que esa vía de escape también estaba descartada. Bobby maldecía proclamando su deseo de plantar cara y pelear, pero su hermana tiraba de él con saña para que siguiera corriendo.

Finalmente llegaron a una vieja sala de armas. Todos pararon en seco, armas. Espadas, lanzas, arcos con flechas, hachas... su lustre indicaba su altísima calidad, el tiempo no las había oxidado ni mellado, armas magníficas. Diana se dirigió inmediatamente hacia una lanza de filo centelleante, pero antes de tocarla dudó... en la mente de todos ellos estaba la escena del "incidente".

Eric tembló mirando las espadas. Hank frunció el ceño mirando aquel despliegue de armamento... ¿iban a coger esas armas? Aquellos filos cortaban, herían... eran armas forjadas para matar a otros, si se enfrentaban a los mercenarios con aquellas armas...

* * *

El demonio sombra obsevaba en la oscuridad. Y a través de sus ojos, Venger observaba a su vez. El destino, el azar o lo que fuera, había creado una encrucijada que ni el mismo Venger hubiera podido planear, en aquel lugar, con su magia ensordecida y contra enemigos experimentados, solo tenían una opción, coger aquellas armas y luchar, luchar por sus vidas como nunca antes. Los mercenarios eran lo suficientemente duros como para forzar una batalla seria, pero no tanto como para que resultara imposible derrotarlos, las armas mágicas, aunque debilitadas deberían igualar la situación. Venger se frotó los dedos con impaciencia, aguardando a que los niños, no tan niños ya, empuñaran filos de hierro y acero.

Lo mejor, esta vez, era que los niños vencieran. Las ruinas estaban malditas, devoraban la oscuridad, el mal, consumiendo la oscuridad de los corazones para alimentarse. De hecho, y ahora Venger comprendía, la inocencia de los niños les ofrecía cierta protección contra ellas. Pero los saqueadores eran un factor peligroso en la ecuación, lo mejor era que se libraran de ellos. No deberían estar allí.

Entonces habló el arquero.

"No cojais las armas, no las necesitamos, cuando salgamos de aquí y se activen nuestras armas nos libraremos de los bandidos."

¡Idiotas! Venger golpeó el la mesa haciendo temblar la esfera y blasfemó, espantando a los diablillos de la habitación. Allá ellos, su necia moralidad les acababa de condenar. Estaban muertos, los saqueadores les harían picadillo.

Por proteger la inocencia, el arquero acababa de condenar a sus compañeros. Necio. Venger suspiró y dejó que la insatisfacción se disolviera, los mercenarios humanos sin duda tratarían de quedarse las armas mágicas, o las venderían, aquello era un problema al que debía poner remedio. Y solo los dioses sabían que ocurriría si los saqueadores encontraban "aquello".

La cosas siempre empeoraban. El destino, el azar, o lo que fuera había puesto aquellas piezas sobre el tablero.

* * *

Hank abrió los ojos como platos al doblar un recodo y sonrió.

- ¡Una corriente de aire! Aquí debe haber una salida. ¡Rápido!

Los aventureros se lanzaron a la carrera y vieron con alivio una vieja salida cubierta de maleza y hiedra. Corrieron por ella... y pararon en seco al encontrar un cerco de siete bandidos armados con ballestas apuntándoles. Eric se puso inmediatamente al frente con el escudo, pero solo provocó risas, de todas formas era evidente que, sin toda su magia, no podía protegerles a todos con un mísero escudo.

Uni baló lastimosamente y se refugió detrás de Eric.

Sheila se volvió para volver sobre sus pasos. Y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de gesto burlón y cabellos grises desgreñados que le puso el filo de una daga en el cuello.

Reig sonrió acariciando el delicado mentón de la muchacha. No había imaginado que las muchachas fuesen tan guapas, suponía que la misión de saqueo podía estirarse un poco. Era su día de suerte sin duda.

- Aquí hace un poco de frio, niñita.- Ronronéo con burla.- Y es un lugar peligroso.

Sheila no dudó, en un momento Reig gañía horrorosamente, con la rodilla de la muchacha bien hincada en su entrepierna.

- ¡Huid mientras podáis!.- Ordenó Hank, disparando sus flechas, que, aunque debilitadas mantuvieron a raya unos segundos a los ballesteros.

Sheila se volvió translúcida, lo que desconcertó a los demás bandidos y echó a correr de regreso al templo.

- ¡No pienso rendirme!.

Bobby salió a la carrera, pero antes de que varias ballestas pudieran perforarle por su estupidez, Eric le agarró casi al vuelo y le levantó del suelo.

- ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos!

No le bajó, porque Bobby seguía pataleando, y cubierto con el escudo corrió al interior, dos virotes se rompieron contra el escudo (que en otras ocasiones los hubiera repelido). Uni desapareció, teleportándose.

Antes de que el resto pudiera seguirles, Reig cortó la retirada con una maldición, ordenando a otros mercenarios que fueran tras los fugitivos.

Sheila gritó horrorizada cuando pisó una vieja trampa, inmediatamente unos lazos, como correas, se enredaron en torno a su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo en plancha.

- ¡No te detengas!.- Exclamó Eric histericamente, antes de lanzarse a tratar de soltarla.

- ¡Os van a alcanzar!.- Replicó Sheila.- Continuad sin mí.

- ¿¡Estas loca!

Sheila negó, mirando a Eric a los ojos con tanta seguridad que le enmudeció.

- No servirá de nada que nos cojan a todos, ¡marcháos!

- ¡Estoy perfectamente!.- Bramó el pequeño bárbaro.

Sheila estaba serenamente decidida pese a la situación. No cedió.

- Eric, protege a mi hermano, júrame que no dejarás que le pase nada.

El caballero se quedó sin habla, Sheila hablaba con una autoridad sorprendente y le pedía... le encomendaba lo que ella más amaba.

- Lo, lo juro.

Sheila sonrió, podía confiar en Eric, siempre les había protegido, y seguiría haciéndolo, no fallaría, Bobby estaría a salvo. Había visto algo muy oscuro en los ojos del hombre al que había dado una patada... algo peligroso de veras.

Eric salió corriendo con Bobby, ignorando las protestas de este. Sheila aguardó y al poco rato dos hombretones la levantaron del suelo de malas maneras y apenas si la soltaron las piernas por no tener que cargar con ella.

* * *

Diana y Presto miraron a Hank, en busca de instrucciones, alguna salida milagrosa. Pero Hank negó con la cabeza, no podían hacer nada contra las ballestas que les apuntaban, no podían arriesgarse.

- Nos quieren vivos.- Susurró.- Deben querer algo.

- O trabajar para alguien- Convino Presto.

- Sed buenos y cerrad la boca.- Rió Reig.- Vamos.

La llegada de los otros dos hombres con Sheila prisionera les descorazonó aún más, pero aun quedaba el consuelo de que Eric y Bobby seguían huidos.

Reig ordenó a otros que salieran a buscar a aquellos dos fugitivos de muy malas maneras, estaba irritado, no le gustaba que le tomaran por idiota. Desde luego iba a matar a estos, pero podía esperar a fin de tener un cebo para los huidos.

Todos se internaron en el antiquísimo templo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación central, una enorme sala con un pequeño zigurat en el centro, sobre el que había una especie de monolito rectangular cubierto por una tela. Les quitaron las armas mágicas y las dejaron en una esquina, los mercenarios les reunieron en círculo en una gran sala y fue entonces cuando empezaron a mirarles y reirse con una mezcla de burla y crueldad que no hizo si no aumentar el nerviosismo de los muchachos.

- ¿Qué quereis de nosotros?.- Hank dio un paso al frente, encarándose con el que parecía ser el lider.

- No he dado permiso para hablar.- Rió Reig con una sonrisa llena de dientes mellados con varios ausentes.

- ¡Dejadnos marchar!.- Exclamó Presto en un ataque de valentía y furia.

La respuesta fue inmediata, antes de que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera reaccionar, el mercenario más cercano, un tipo bajo pero ancho, un auténtico barril, le dio un puñetazo.

- ¡Presto!

Diana se lanzó a sujetar al mago, que se tambaleó llevandose las manos a la cara, la nariz le sangraba profusamente y también le sangraban las encías. El mundo había estallado en dolor y la sangre corriendo por su barbilla le producía un miedo terrible, Presto se encogió en brazos de Sheila, que usaba un paño para limpiar la sangre desesperadamente y ver si había algún daño importante.

- ¡Bastardos!.- Hank apretó los puños, impotente.

- ¡Meteos con alguien de vuestro tamaño!.- Diana se plantó en posición defensiva.

Un par de hombretones rieron a mandíbula batiente, uno de ellos se dirigió al lider.

- ¿Acabamos con ellos ya, jefe?

Reig asintió, ya les mataría después de divertirse un rato a su costa, se sentía muy bien, pletórico de hecho, y sus hombres parecían sentirse igual. Esperaba que los demás encontrasen a los otros, de pronto, sin darse cuenta de ello, le importaba mucho... muchísimo matarlos.

- Claro que si. Atadles. Necesitamos un cebo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quereis?.- Insistió Hank, gruñendo y resistíendose a seguir las órdenes incluso bajo la amenaza de las ballestas.

- Demostración, por favor.

Inmediatamente uno de los hombres agarró a Diana por un brazo y se lo retorció hacía atrás, a punto de rompérselo. Diana gritó de dolor, los hombretones la miraba riéndose.

- ¡BASTARDOS!

Sheila no lo pensó. Pese a correr contra el bruto que se atrevía a maltratar así a Diana, no llegó ni a acercarse, una zancadilla le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo, donde una patada en el estómago la dejó sin resuello y sin ganas de levantarse.

Hank, se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla, recibiendo un par de patadas en su lugar.

Presto, que había intentado algo similar a Sheila, recibió un empujón en la espalda que le mandó al suelo de igual manera, uno de los hombres aprovechó que se le habían caido las gafas y las cogió, mirándolas con una mezcla de burla y curiosidad. Presto manoteó en busca de sus gafas inutilmente. Sin sus gafas y aún cubierto de sangre seca, tenía un aspecto lamentable.

- Los otros volverán a "rescataros". Y quiero que los fugitivos oigan gritar a las chicas, quiero que sen prisa en venir.

Sheila gritó cuando la separaron de Hank, pero gritó aún más cuando unas manos callosas empezaron a tirar de sus ropas con burlas. Los chicos se resistieron ferozmente, pero les golpearon y maltrataron hasta arrastarlos a una esquina, donde les ataron de pies y manos sin miramientos. Hank se resistió con tanta ferocidad que uno de los mercenarios le golpeó la cabeza repetidamente contra la pared, hasta dejarle practicamente desmayado. Practicamente ciego sin sus gafas, Presto no pudo hacer nada.

Bien atados, no podían ver nada, pero oían perfectamente los gritos de las chicas, Diana maldiciendo e insultando con ferocidad, Sheila solo gritaba y suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. Los mercenarios las pusieron contra la pared... y empezaron a hacer prácticas de tiro con las ballestas.

Aquellos hombres planeaban matarles. Y no eran orcos, ni dragones, ni bestias del cieno... eran humanos.

* * *

El demonio sombra observó, era un espía nato por su naturaleza, era oscuridad y servía a la oscuridad. Era curioso espiar a la especie humana, ver como podían corromperse hasta el punto de atentar contra sus propios congéneres cuando se tenían por una especie noble. La maldición estaba amplificando la oscuridad de aquellos hombres, cebándose en ella, exacerbándola para poder consumirla.

Muchas bestias y demonios de la corrupción disfrutaban del dolor y el miedo que podía obtenerse con la tortura. Pero el demonio sombra y su amo lo consideraban un método burdo, basto, y falto de verdadero interés, solo si tenía un objetivo era util y nada desdeñable. De modo que no prestó atención a las muchachas y se centró en el verdadero punto de atención.

Los únicos que habían escapado. Justo en el piso inferior, en las catacumbas, el caballero y el bárbaro habían activado una vieja trampa y caido por un abismo que acababa allí. Por un lado eso les había permitido escapar de sus perseguidores... por otro lado no sabían como salir de allí.

Eric maldijo, Bobby golpeaba las paredes con su maza, que debilitada, no lograba apenas nada. Lloraba y llamaba a su hermana con desesperación. Lo más horrible no era estar allí abajo, lo horrible era que la acústica del piso superior les llegaba perfectamente. Lo habían oido todo.

Y seguían oyéndolo. Diana maldecía. Eric golpeó su escudo contra la pared, imitando a Bobby, pero también inutilmente. Les había fallado. No estaba allí para protegerles.

La sombra fue a las catacumbas donde se encontraban y aguardó a que su amo llegara. A través de los ojos del demonio sombra, Venger terminó de tejer el conjuro de teleportación. En un instante desapareció de su torre, y apareció en una zona excavada en roca húmeda y oscura.

Eric sintió la perturbación y se puso en pie inmediatamente, agarró a Bobby y le puso a su espalda, mirando a su alrededor, tenía que haberlo imaginado, no podía ser cierto, era...

- Saludos, caballero.

Uni, quien se había teleportado allí, y que no había parado de balar aterrado, se quedó callado y se escondió bajo un viejo camastro podrido. Eric hubiese deseado poder hacer lo mismo, hubiese desado quedarse sordo para no oir las risas de los mercenarios y los gritos de las chicas, y ahora deseaba desaparecer en la nada. Se apretó contra la pared desando fervientemente fundirse con ella.

- Venger...- Musitó aterrado.

- Parece que he venido en un momento... delicado.- Venger guardó silencio y prestó atención a los gritos y amenazas un instante con ligero disgusto.- Bastante delicado.

Eric no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, ¿qué estaba haciendo Venger allí?.

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!.- Acusó Bobby.

- Mis tropas son huargos y orcos, no humanos.- Venger sonrió, fingiendo una calma que no sentía, no podía estar mucho tiempo allí, pronto "aquello" intentaría dominarle y consumir su oscuridad.

Eric tragó saliva, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ayudar a las chicas, tenía que...

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, caballero? Yo diría que sí.

Si abría más los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas, el caballero guardó silencio, aterrado. Venger meditó sus opciones, valdría la pena hacer lo que iba a hacer. Su propia mágia estaba debilitada en aquel lugar, áun podía dejar que los mercenarios acabaran con los muchachos capturados y tomar al menos el arco, la capa, la vara y el gorro del mago, pero el riesgo de "aquello" forzaba su actuación.

Había cambiado de idea al comprobar cual era la situación exacta, podía hacer una apuesta. Una buena apuesta, y mas tarde podría hallar la oportunidad de hacerse con todas las armas de una sola vez, y recuperar la que estaba a punto de entregar.

No solo no se había perdido nada. Podía sacar mucho más de lo que esperaba. La improvisación era la auténtica baza ganadora de cualquier batalla.

- ¿Ayuda?

- ¿Por qué ibas a ayudarnos?.- Bobby quería sonar seguro, pero aún lloraba y se limpiaba los mocos, aterrado por los demás. ¡Podían matarles!

Venger guardó silencio y se oyó de nuevo un grito, Diana, amenazando con matarles a todos mientras se oían las fuertes risotadas.

- Esto es una situación arriesgada.- Venger se encogió de hombros.- De todas formas, sean cuales sean mis motivos, ¿realmente estais en posición de cuestionarlos?

Eric apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente, armándose de valor. Sus compañeros le necesitaban, había jurado que no le pasaría nada a Bobby, pero en principio no dejaría que les pasara nada a los demás. No podía permitirlo.

- ¿Qué ofreces?

Venger sonrió, complacido de la entereza raramente demostrada, el caballero era una caja de sorpresas. De agradables sorpresas.

- Un arma.

Eric se quedó blanco como la cera al ver como Venger sacaba de entre sus ropajes una espada. Una espada larga, negra como la pez, de hecho parecía estar cubierta de petróleo, húmedo y oscuro. Era mágica, Eric podía sentir el aura malévola como un sudario, incluso apagada por el efecto debilitador de la magia del lugar, el aura era notable. Debía ser magia muy poderosa y muy oscura.

Todos los instintos de Eric le advertían en contra. No podía pensar ni en tocar semejante espada, mucho menos si se la ofrecía Venger.

- ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué es...?

- Te dará poder para salvar a tus amigos. A menos que tengas un plan mejor, caballero.

No tenía opción. No había opción alguna. Eric miró su escudo con desesperación, solo con eso no podía hacer frente al enemigo. Bobby le miraba con sus inmensos ojos azules, ahora realmente parecía tener los once años que realmente tenía, estaba asustado, tenía miedo, y le miraba en busca de salvación.

Eric extendió una mano temblorosa y aferró el pomo de la espada. Sintió la oscuridad inmediatamente, estaba ahí, un aura, una consciencia hambrienta... sedienta. Aquella espada sombría estaba...

- ¿Bebe... sangre?

Venger no dijo nada más. Con un gesto y unas palabras arcanas se desvaneció en un resplandor rojizo brillante. Inmediatamente, merced al demonio sombra, una puerta secreta se abrió, permitiendo salir.

Eric miró la espada en sus manos, era poderosa, incluso allí, era muy poderosa. Sintió deseos de soltarla, arrojarla y olvidarse para siempre de ella.

Se oyeron los llantos. Se oyó a Hank gritar y maldecir.

- Eric.

Bobby le tiró de la túnica, llorando desesperado.

- Ayúdales.

De regreso en su torre, habiendo derrochado mucha magia en el esfuerzo de teleportarse en un área de fuerzas arcanas débiles, Venger se desplomó en su trono, ordenó secamente que le trageran un refrigerio y respiró hondo, recuperándose. Estaba sorprendido. El caballero había percibido la naturaleza de Bebedora de Vidas nada más tocarla. Sorprendente. El caballero muy bien podía resultar un peon mucho mas util de lo presupuesto. Activó la esfera vidente, sincronizada con los ojos de su espía. Aquel era un espectáculo que debía contemplar.

* * *

Intentó que Bobby se quedara atrás con Uni, pero fue inutil, el niño solo accedió a caminar por detrás, eso si, después de obligarle a jurar que si las cosas se ponían mal saldría corriendo con el unicornio sin mirar atrás.

Eric, espada y escudo dispuestos, dio una patada a la puerta de piedra, habilmente camuflada en la pared, abriéndola de golpe, haciendo parecer que se sentía seguro cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizado.

El espectáculo le hizo arder la sangre, pronto lo vió todo rojo.

Diana y Sheila estaban indefensas, saltaban y esquivaban a duras penas, mientras los vándalos reían y disparaban con las ballestas, no a matar, pero sí a herir.

Bobby gritó a su espalda.

Un hombretón se plantó frente a él con una maza en las manos.

- ¡El mocoso del escudo ha vuelto! ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros y tus amiguitas?

Eric superó el miedo, acalló todos los instintos que le instaban a correr, el modo en que había dicho "amiguitas" había sonado como el peor insulto. Gritó y enarboló a Bebedora de Vidas.

El resto era rojo.

Reig era un veterano, había luchado por su vida en muchas ocasiones y por dinero en muchas más. No le importaban lo más mínimo sus compañeros de correrías, aquellos bandidos y mercenarios eran reemplazables. De modo que no le importó en absoluto cuando uno de ellos se echó atrás sujetándose el cuello en un vano intento de detener la muerte o cuando el siguiente se encontró atravesado de lado a lado por un enedemoniado filo negro que parecía sisear.

Pero le cabreaba la interrupción. Ya basta de juegos, podían empezar a rodar cabezas.

- ¡Matadlo! ¡Y a esas zorrillas también!

Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cadera, un golpe que le envió una oleada de dolor, miró a un lado sacando su hacha y vió al crio rubio, que le miraba con intenso odio. En sus manos llevaba la maza mágica. Se la arrancaría de los dedos frios y muertos.

Alzó el hacha para hacer un golpe de arriba abajo, le partiría por la mitad el craneo con casco incluido. Pero Bobby no dejó de moverse, se lanzó hacia delante y embistió como un miura contra su estómago, echándole abajo.

Diana alzó la vista, uno de esos bandidos, un bastardo de nariz bulbosa, levantó la ballesta y apuntó con cuidado.

El golpe no llegó. Diana vió al bandido echar un hilo de sangre por la boca. Después su cabeza quedó colgando a un lado con el cuello seccionado. No salió sangre de la herida.

Eric pasó por su lado como una exhalación, su rostro revelaba un miedo y terror inmensos, pero se movía a toda velocidad, alzó el escudo y tres virotes se rompieron contra él, no parpadeó y siguió avanzando con aquella espada negra alzada. Sabía que detenerse era morir. Su corazón latía desbocado y la sangre se agolpaba, apenas podía oir nada.

Diana sintió una oscura satisfacción _Mátalos_ al ver como el caballero detenía el ataque con su escudo... y barría con la espada, cortando, acero, cuero, tela... y carne. Entonces Diana se estremeció, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pensar.

Las pupilas se dilataron en un mar de iris carmesí. Era áun mejor de lo que había esperado. Era magnífico. El caballero estaba demostrando ser un auténtico diamante en bruto para el combate, indudablemente inexperto, impulsado por el miedo, el temor a morir o matar, pero compensando con la magnífica espada, que practicamente guíaba los ataques, sin ella habría muerto sin duda. Pero era una herramienta al fin y al cabo, Bebedora de Vidas era un arma sintiente de tipo vampírico, pero necesitaba que la empuñasen, como a cualquier espada.

Y era el caballero quien la empuñaba.

Reig gruñó intentando quitarse de encima a aquella maldita fiera pecosa, el bárbaro era un maldito berserker en miniatura. Tomó impulso y se volvió, intercambiando su posición, aplastó la cara del niño contra el suelo y alzó el brazo para acabar de una vez con todas con él.

Entonces dejó de notar el brazo.

Reig miró horrorizado como su brazo, a nivel del codo, caía al suelo. A su espalda estaba el caballero, le traspasaba con la mirada, con un odio inmenso. En ese momento Reig supo que iba a morir. Había llegado su verdugo. La espada fue sorprendentemente fria atravesándole el pecho, entonces notó frio, un frio antinatural que se extendía desde la herida. Un arma mágica... un arma arcana de magia oscura.

Sus ojos se apagaron. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron de un odio exacerbado... que fue raudamente devorado.

Muerto el jefe, los mercenarios supervivientes se retiraron a la carrera, ya no valía la pena el esfuerzo, nadie iba a pagarles. Eric retrocedió, se quedó en pie, quieto como una estatua. Su respiración era irregular y su boca parecía llena de algodón mojado.

Diana y Sheila se desplomaron agotadas, sus ropas estaban dañadas y ambas acabaron cubriéndose con la capa de Sheila. Bobby se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanita, los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, llenos de alivio.

Eric bajó la vista y miró la espada. No había sangre, no había salpicado la sangre, el filo siseaba y absorvía el fluido al instante. Su sed se había saciado con la sangre de sus víctimas.

- ¡ERIC!

Sobresaltado, Eric se volvió de un salto, Hank y Presto le miraban desde el suelo, atados de pies y manos.. El caballero parpadeó y corrió hasta ellos, colgó la espada de su cinto y les desató con manos torpes y temblorosas.

Presto le dio las gracias efusivamente, estaba llorando. Eric no sabía que hacer, aguardó un rato, incómodo, y finalmente Presto le soltó y corrió hacia los demás, cogió su sombrero y se unió al abrazo colectivo.

Eric iba a ir hacia ellos cuando Hank le agarró por los antebrazos con dedos como garras, y le detuvo.

- Eric... ¿de donde has sacado esa espada?

- Yo...

- ¡¿De donde la has sacado?

- ¡Déjale en paz!.- Bobby salió corriendo y dio un fuerte empujón a Hank, obligándole a soltar a Eric.

Hank se apartó, consternado por la violenta reacción. Bobby se plantó entre Eric y él, en actitud extrañamente protectora para con el moreno. Hank se obligó a calmarse, era solo que... ver a Eric aparecer con esa espada negra... matando de nuevo... ¡matando personas!. Procuró calmarse, estaba... cielos, las chicas... dejó a Eric y se dirigió hacia ellas. Presto había sacado unas logrado sacar unas vendas... más bien tiritas, y estaban atendiendo heridas y rasguños, en realidad nadie había sido herido de gravedad. Uni correteaba en torno a ellas balando y ambas chicas se inclinaron a a acariciarlo y abrazarlo. El susto había pasado, había habido más miedo que daño.

Sheila se lanzó a los brazos de Hank nada más verlo, pero asegurando que estaba bien. Hank asintió, y consultó a Diana. Las chicas estaban asustadas, enfadadas, heridas en su dignidad... pero por fortuna el asalto no había pasado de eso.

Eric se pasó la mano por el pelo, aplastado de sudor frio, el sudor del miedo. Miró los cuerpos del suelo... estaba... no sentía nada, no se sentía asqueado como cuando había atacado a los orcos. Se sentía, hueco, como vacio por dentro. Aquellos hombres... aquellos hombres eran bestias, le habían atacado, habían atacado a sus amigos, habían humillado a sus amigas... Suponía que la adrenalina aun le mantenía en aquel estado alerta., bombeada en su sangre y anestesiando cualqueir emoción.

No merecían nada mejor. ¿Verdad?. Eric aspiró y expiró profundamente, calmándo su corazón desbocado y sintiendo la boca reseca. Ahora no... no tenía sentido lamentarse... todo había terminado, todos estaban a salvo. Punto final.

Entonces oyó el susurro.

**Nota de la autora: **El primer capítulo fue basicamente un precalentamiento. El auténtico fanfic empieza ahora con el argumento central, una inspiración muy buena fue el episodio de Dragones y Mazmorras en que Eric libera accidentalmente un antiguo mal encerrado en un baul, un mal tan terrible que hasta Venger le teme y casi casi une fuerzas con el amo del calabozo y los aventureros para destruirlo.


	3. Ancho es el camino

**Capítulo 3. Ancho es el camino**

_All your children went stray, pay the praice for ignorance..._

El susurro le llamaba. Era como si le indicara algo importante, como si quisieran recordarle algo importante que no debía olvidar...

Eric apenas se percató de que habia movido los pies hasta que estuvo sobre el pequeño cigurat, tomando entre sus manos la vieja y gastada tela que cubría el monolito.

- ¿Eric?

El caballero salió de su ensueño, aturdido y confuso. No recordaba haber subido los escalones, ni sabía porqué lo había hecho. Soltó la tela y se volvió hacia sus compañeros, se rascó la nuca con extrañeza y bajó los escalones, algo iba mal... algo seguía estando realmente mal allí.

Hank fue hacia el y le tomó por los hombros, sin fuerza esta vez.

- ¿Estas bien? Vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Eric asintió, aun confuso, se sentía... en una ocasión había bebido brandy a escondidas... la sensación era parecida, de aturdimiento y extrañeza... si, era como si estuviera borracho... y no era solo el shock del combate. Volvió a sentir los susurros, intentó decir a Hank que se apresurara, que le sacara de allí, que algo iba mal, que algo iba muy mal, tenían que salir de aquel lugar, era importante abandonar aquella sala. Había algo tras la tela, en el monolito.

Pero no podía hablar, la sensación era mas fuerte ahora, le fallaba la coordinación, no podía hablar, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Eric?.- Repitió Hank, alarmado.

Abrazó a Eric, el caballero parecía muy cansado, mareado quízá, no era para menos después de lo ocurrido, parecía realmente enfermo. Le sostuvo con firmeza y miró a los demás.

- Vámonos de aquí, ya volveremos en otro momento.

Entonces Presto, el curioso Presto, subió al zigurat.

- Esto parece el centro del edificio, eh... ¡quizá es esto lo que tenemos que enterrar!

Eric sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando Presto tomó la tela con una mano... y tiró de ella.

**¡NO!**

La tela cayó, el monolito era un prisma rectangular negro... negro como un cielo sin luna, negro como la noche que no conoce el alba... reflejando en su pulida superficie com un espejo. Se reflejaba la estancia... pero Presto no se veía en su reflejo... tampoco reflejaba a los demás, Sheila, Diana, Bobby, Uni, Hank... pero si que reflejaba a una persona.

Eric podía verse en la oscura superficie.

Y podía ver los rostros de quienes habían muerto a sus manos.

* * *

Venger maldijo en cuantos idiomas conocía, lanzándose sobre la esfera con horror. ¡¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¡No, no! ¡El destino no podía ser tan irónico!

* * *

El amo del calabozo contempló como los haces del destino se ennegrecían, cegándole. ¡Lo peor había ocurrido! ¡No, no! ¡¿Por qué los haces oscuros enredaban de esa manera el mundo? ¡Los niños! ¡¿Qué les había pasado a los niños?

* * *

Eric sintió el susurro, que ahora parecía ser casi... casi una succión... se sintió enfermo, se sintió furioso, quería... ¿matar?. Meneó la cabeza, confuso, y se abrazó a Hank con fuerza, era horrible... todo estaba... torcido y distorsionado.

_Ven, caballero, ven y deja que cesen todas tus inquietudes. Aquí no hay nostalgia que sufrir, ni duelo por oportunides perdidas, ni remordimientos que puedan afligir tu corazón de niño, ven caballero, se parte de mi..._

No... no... casi lo gritó dentro de su cabeza, sintió que el ahogo remitía, entonces sintió el dolor de cabeza más espantoso que jamás hubiera sentido. Eric se desmayó.

* * *

La sensación de frio se intensificó. Algo había ocurrido. Algo malo. El edificio empezó a temblar y un fuerte sonido como un trueno, atravesó la estancia.

- ¡Un terremoto!.- Diana gritó y corrió junto a Hank para ayudarle a levantar al convaleciente Eric entre los dos.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!.- Proclamó Hank.

El edificio, que había aguantado siglos inmutable, empezó a derrumbarse a su alrededor, las losas cayeron, la roca tembló, los cimientos temblaron... y se quebraron.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, abandonando aquel lugar espantoso a la carrera a medida que el terremoto aumentaba en intensidad, los edificios caían a sus espaldas como un castillo de naipes. No dejaron de moverse hasta abandonar, no solo el templo, sino las ruinas, Eric despertó a medio camino, aún aturdido, sin recordar apenas nada de lo ocurrido con el monolito, y caminando con ayuda de Hank y Diana hasta que recuperó fuerzas y pudo caminar por su cuenta, no dejaron de moverse hasta llegar a una zona boscosa abierta, y montaron un campamento base junto a un lago interior.

Las chicas fueron al lago a lavarse en un primer turno, acompañadas de Uni, que las acompañaba saltando a su alrededor.

Entonces Hank se encaró con Eric y miró la espada negra que llevaba al cinto.

- ¿De donde ha salido ese arma?

Eric palideció visiblemente, sintiendo como la culpabilidad rasgaba el vacio de su interior, y miró hacia otro lado con gesto pétreo.

- Eric.- Insistió Hank.- Necesito saberlo.

El silencio permaneció, Eric no quería decirlo, más allá de haber vuelto a matar... de haber matado personas, era el origen de aquella espada lo que realmente le carcomía ahora. Venger, su peor enemigo, su némesis inexorable, era quien le había entregado la espada. Y había matado con ella.

Hank frunció el ceño, entonces se volvió a Bobby, el muchacho llevaba días especialmente belicoso, enfadado, y viajando siempre a la vera de su hermana con la maza preparada para lo que fuera.

- Bobby, ¿de donde ha salido la espada?

- ¿Y qué mas da?.- Replicó Bobby.

Y sonrió a Eric. Cielos, si incluso parecía mirarle con admiración. Hank volvió a mirar a Eric, ahí había algo raro, algo muy oscuro. Y quería saber qué era, tenía que saberlo, aunque Eric se negara a recibir ayuda esta vez no valía la respuesta arisca.

- Eric, por favor, tengo que saberlo.

- No.- El moreno se cruzó de brazos en un gesto autoprotector.- No importa de donde salió, la encontré. Ya está, dejémoslo pasar.

- ¡No!.- Hank no podía ceder esta vez.- ¿Tengo que preguntárselo al amo del calabozo?

- ¡Fue Venger, ¿vale?.- Eric estalló.- Me la dio Venger.

- ¡¿Venger?

El grito horrorizado de Diana, que regresaba con Sheila, secándose el pelo, acabó concregando a todo el grupo en torno a Eric. Presto miró la espada negra con un horror inmenso.

- ¿Te la dio Venger?

- ¿Venger?.- Sheila se cubrió la boca con las manos.- Eric, por favor, dime que no es cierto.

El impenetrable silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente para todos.

- Tienes de que deshacerte de esa cosa.- Diana se abrazó a su misma con un estremecimiento.- Es... esa gente esta muerta.

- ¡Esa gente nos atacó!.- Bramó Bobby.

Eric no quería seguir escuchando, sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas, ignorando las llamadas de Hank mientras todos discutían con Bobby respecto al origen de aquella espada.

¡No había tenido opción! ¡Todos habían estado en peligro! ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Había esperado algo... algo de apoyo, por parte de las chicas al menos... pero parecía que solo podía contar con Bobby. Ojala hubiera tenido alguna opción, ojalá hubiera habido otra manera de salir del aprieto... ¡él no había querido herir a nadie! No había querido... matar. Sintió mareos y tuvo que sentarse, se sentía como si tuviese una indigestión, aunque lo cierto era que hacía horas que no probaba bocado.

Miró la espada, negra, tan negra como un pozo sin fondo. Volvió a marearse, el aura de magia negra era casi tangible. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Aquella cosa era un artefacto del mal, no debía... llevar esa cosa encima. Tomó el pomo de la espada para sacarla del cinto... inmediatamente notó el tirón. Era como un ánsia, Eric sabía que era la sed de la espada, el hambre, una voracidad que no podía ser saciada. El poder de la espada era demasiado grande... demasiado voraz.

La arrojó al suelo como si le quemara las manos.

Miró su escudo, se sentía como si le hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera fallado a su propósito. Pero... no debería ser así.

¡Había salvado a sus amigos! Había salvado sus vidas. Había hecho lo que debía hacer.

- No tenía opción.- Susurró.- No había otra salida.

- Lo sé.

Eric se volvió, Hank se acercó a él, extendiendo las manos en gesto conciliador. El arquero se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el brazo. Un clásico gesto de hermanamiento entre hombres, a fin de cuentas ya no eran niños.

- Solo quería que... que confiaras en mi, Eric, estaba preocupado.

- Ya.

Se sentó junto a él y permanecieron en silencio un rato. Los dos chicos habían tenido en sus inicios una relación tirante, pero en realidad siempre había existido una confianza mútua. En última instancia Eric siempre había confiado en que Hank buscaría lo mejor para todos, y Hank siempre había sabido entender la verdadera preocupación de Eric por todos bajo el sarcasmo de sus quejas, eran amigos, y con el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar, amigos y camaradas. Pero aquello había cambiado. Se había creado una barrera entre ellos.

El arquero miró la espada, aquel arma oscura proveída por el propio Venger y miró a Eric, no dijo nada, pero su gesto interrogante era más que suficiente, Eric se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando volvamos a ver al Amo del Calabozo le preguntaremos como destruirla.

Eric asintió distraidamentey apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, mirando al horizonte.

Hoy había sido un día oscuro. Y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con los orcos, Eric se temía mucho que el olvido no llegaría facilmente... si es que llegaba algún día.

Hank se marchó, dejando solo a Eric, si es que se podía dejar aún mas solo al caballero.

* * *

Venger arrojó la esfera a un lado tan pronto como contempló el derrumbamiento de la ciudad, el templo había quedado completamente sepultado bajo tierra, arena y roca, hundido para siempre, y los restos de la ciudad se habían hundido con ella.

Dando la falsa impresión de que todo había pasado. Nada más lejos de la realidad, hasta la torre oscura se habían sentido los ecos de la magia oscura liberada desde allí, haciendo temblar con los ecos de su poder todo aquello que se crecía en la oscuridad. Pero Venger no estaba complacido en absoluto con aquel desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

El plan del amo del calabozo había sido adecuado... o lo habría sido de no haber colocado el azar a aquellos estúpidos saqueadores en escena. El espejo se había alimentado de aquella maldad, del egoismo, del deseo, de la crueldad... pero al no poder obtener un reflejo, no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba reflejar la oscuridad de un corazón mortal y no lo había obtenido... hasta que el caballero había sido reflejado en su superficie. Si solo hubiera habido inocencia ante él, si solo se hubieran reflejado los puros y santurrones elegidos del amo del calabozo en su mas pura inocencia... el espejo se habría consumido a sí mismo, el mismo hambre que le había hecho receptivo le habria instado a devorar inmediatamente lo primero que viera... tratar de consumir la inocencia le habría envenenado y destruido para siempre.

Pero el caballero ya no era inocente.

Y el espejo se había despertado. El portal ya debía estar abierto.

El Devorador ya debía haber sido liberado, pronto se prepararía para atacar, arrasar... y consumirlo todo.

* * *

El amo del calabozo caminó hacia los muchachos, ninguno había percibido aún su presencia.

Sus niños habían crecido tanto. Hank ya era un hombre, el arquero estaba apoyado contra un arbol, arco en mano, mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta, vigilante por pura costumbre, ya practicamente era un explorador experimentado. Si incluso empezaba a notarse el comienzo de una barba rubia en su mentón.

A su lado, Sheila organizaba la mochila de viaje, ya se movía con la seguridad y la gracia que caracterizaba a los felinos, silenciosa, bonita y responsable, capaz de pasar desapercibida cuando le convenía, y poco a poco dándose cuenta de que si confiaba en su sonrisa podría poner reyes a sus pies.

Diana conversaba con Presto, su postura firme y segura, una guerrera diestra y agil, con un caracter que la aseguraba una posición no vocalizada de segunda al mando, madura para su edad, sabia para su edad. Y Presto escuchaba atentamente, siempre atento, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y aprender, absorviendo el conocimiento sin prisas, creciendo en sabiduría a cada segundo, camino de convertirse en el gran mago que ya era en su interior.

Bobby acariciaba a Uni, el niño, el mas joven, a la vez el más fuerte, el guerrero que poco a poco se endurecía, pero mantenía en su interior el corazón infantil que aún se maravillaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Y Eric... el amo del calabozo sintió que el corazón se le encogía... ¿qué le había pasado a su caballero?. Al noble caballero que a la hora de verdad siempre sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo, el muchacho perdido que en el último momento siempre sacaba fuerza de toda flaqueza para alzarse y demostrar que cuanto mayor era la dificultad mayor era su determinación. Estaba demacrado, un aspecto fúnebre, mirando inexpresivamente su escudo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, estaba... consumido.

Y el amo del calabozo vió lo que le consumía... el temor, la culpabilidad... y supo cuanto había ocurrido. Y entonces él mismo temió lo ocurrido, y sintió la culpabilidad que atenazaba al caballero como si fuera la suya propia.

El destino se había vuelto contra todos ellos.

Los jóvenes se volvieron al verle aparecer en el claro y oir sus palabras.

- Lo siento mucho, jóvenes, lo siento de veras.

Y todos temieron. Los jóvenes se reunieron en torno al amo del calabozo, que suspiró largamente y tomó asiento.

- Un gran mal se ha liberado. Una oscuridad que tiene un hambre insaciable, el Devorador consumirá todo a su paso como una gran plaga, es un mal que se alimenta del mal, cebándolo para alimentarse de él. Es La Plaga.

Presto se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo y tartamudeó.

- E... ese mal... es... ¿es el que des... destruyó la ciudad élfa... élfica?

- En cierto modo. Los elfos eran los guardianes de la prisión, pero esta era imperfecta, poco a poco se alimentó de ellos hasta casi conseguir liberarse... pero los elfos consiguieron detenerlo justo a tiempo... destruyéndose a sí mismos para no darle alimento.

Los gestos de horror y exclamaciones ahogadas fueron suficientes, eso era lo que había ocurrido, el horror de aquella ciudad, el dolor de haber provocado su propio suicidio. No era de extrañar el silencio reverente del universo entero con aquel lugar.

- Poco le faltaba para liberarse, muy poco, y muchos años permaneció así, al borde de la liberación pero sin alcanzarla.

- ¡Los saqueadores!.- Diana golpeó el suelo con su puño.- ¡Esos... esos despreciables... han provocado esto!

El amo del calabozo no dijo nada, era cierto que los saqueadores habían alimentado el espejo, y el espejo había alentado y magnificado su oscuridad, pero el detonante final había sido... Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eric, desde luego no pensaba decirle nada de aquello, bastante dolor arrastraba el caballero como para cargar sobre sus hombros que había sido la pérdida de su inocencia reflejada lo que había dado el punto final a la liberación del espejo.

¿Cómo preveer algo así? La oscuridad le había cegado, el amo del calabozo no había podido ver los haces del destino hilando aquel oscuro tapiz de infortunios.

Entonces vió la espada. Negra, oscura como el pecado, colgada del cinto del caballero. Bebedora de vidas. Una espada mágica que sabía era propiedad de Venger. El gesto desolado del amo del calabozo al ver la espada no escapó a la atención de nadie, y mucho menos a la atención de su portador, Eric.

- Caballero... ¿por qué llevas contigo ese instrumento de muerte?

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan acusador? Eric apretó los puños, herido, ¿por qué le juzgaba con aquellos ojos?.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a preguntar?

- ¡Eric!.- Exclamó Diana alarmada.

- ¡NO! ¡Yo no pedí estar en un templo maldito! ¡No había ningún motivo para estar allí! ¡No tendríamos que haber estado en peligro!

El amo del calabozo guardó silencio, manteniendo aquel gesto de profunda tristeza, Eric maldijo y se marchó, no quería seguir mirando a quien consideraba culpable indirecto de cuantas desgracias habían tenido lugar. Hank le llamó pero lo ignoró, si seguía allí acabaría diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

El amo del calabozo miró marchar a Eric, apesadumbrado, la inocencia de Eric había sufrido un golpe terrible, y esa espada... la mano de Venger estaba en aquello. El amo del calabozo no acostumbraba a ceder ante la ira o el odio, pero sintió una terrible desazón y no poco desprecio por el archimago oscuro... ¿qué había pretendido hacer? ¿por qué había entregado aquel arma a uno de los elegidos?.

- Amo del calabozo, Eric aceptó la espada... pero nos salvó la vida.- Manifestó Bobby.

- Lo sé, bárbaro, lo sé.- El amo del calabozo suspiró.- No estoy enfadado con él, sé que hizo lo que creía mejor.

- ¡Mirad el horizonte!

Todos se volvieron al grito de Presto y contemplaron como una nube negra se extendía por el cielo... provenía de las antiguas ruinas, ahora sepultadas. Cubrían el suelo como una marea negra, como petroleo en el mar.

- Ya ha empezado a moverse.

- Pero... ¿qué va a ocurrir?

- La Oscuridad forjará un ejército con la maldad que encuentre a su paso, convertirá en sus esclavos a cuantos tengan oscuridad en su corazón y les enviará contra aquellos que no se dobleguen a su influencia... y cuando todo esté bajo su dominio lo consumirá hasta convertirlo en una cáscara vacía.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Siempre tenía respuestas, el amo del calabozo siempre tenía una pista, una ayuda. El silencio se alargó demasiado, el pequeño anciano cerró los ojos concentrándose, meditando, tratando de doblegar las reglas que le limitaban.

- Cuando el enemigo supera nuestras fuerzas, debemos hayar poder para superar las suyas, un heroe solo es tan grande como sus enemigos.

- ¡Eso no es una respuesta!.- Exclamó Hank, frustrado.

- Es todo cuanto puedo decir, lo siento.

En un parpadeo, el amo del calabozo se había marchado.

* * *

Eric apenas se había alejado unos pasos, de modo que lo oyó todo, y mirando al horizonte pudo ver la nube negra, si es que tal cosa era realmente una nube, extendiéndose por el cielo como una plaga negra, casi parecía moverse y retorcerse como... como una marea de gusanos negros.

Regresó junto a los demás, no dijo nada, y no hacía falta alguna. Todos estaban sumidos en la preocupación de aquella amenaza para la cual no había una solución clara, además de todos los acontecimientos que habían azotado sus vidas. Hank se cargó el arco a la espalda y decidió que seguirían el curso del rio, generalmente las ciudades estaban a orillas de los rios y lagos. Una vez allí, descansados con una comida de verdad y una cama mullida, podrían tomar una decisión sobre el camino a seguir. Era una buena idea teniéndo en cuenta lo agotados que estaban y se pusieron en camino.

Cuatro días después, acampados cerca del rio, podían ver las luces de una ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche, al día siguiente tendrían una ciudad en la que dormir. Mientras Sheila y Presto hacían la cena, Eric se alejó del campamento, como solía hacer ultimamente, para estar solo. Alejándose, se volvió a mirar el campamento entre los árboles.

Miró a pocos pasos los rostros de los demás, confusos, asustados... apesadumbrados, una vez más estaban solos, Eric continuó caminando con los hombros hundidos, abandonados a su suerte con un consejo críptico. Eric resistió el impulso de volver y gritar, maldecir y exigir una solución, sería inutil y absurdo... no tenía nada contra lo que descargar su rabia.

O quizá si.

Sintió la perturbación en el aire y alzó el escudo justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a Venger de la nada. ¿Cómo lo hacía, es que había aprendido en la misma escuela que el amo del calabozo?. No obstante tras el archimago caminaba su eterna montura, una pesadilla negra, el caballo infernal.

El archimago oscuro tenía un gesto agrio, parecía realmente furioso, presto a fulminar a quien quiera que dijera la palabra equivocada. A Eric no le agradaba ser la única persona presente abrió la boca para llamar a los demás, pero en un instante Venger se situó frente a él y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

Lo mismo podría haberle puesto una mordaza, Eric se quedó paralizado de terror, Venger estaba justo frente a él, tocándole.

- Sssssh, caballero, tu insistencia en convertir un asunto privado en uno común es irritante. Y no deseas verme más irritado de lo que ya estoy, ¿verdad?

Eric negó con la cabeza y Venger retiró el dedo de sus labios, permitiéndo a Eric tomar una bocanada de aire.

Venger frunció el ceño, aún más, y señaló el horizonte, la mancha negra parecía lejana, pero a nadie le había fallado la percepción de que, aunque se alejaban de ella, seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño. Crecía.

- Quiero saber qué os ha dicho el amo del calabozo sobre "eso".

- ¿Qué?... no nos...´

- No soy famoso por la paciencia, caballero.

- Pe... pero no nos ha dicho nada... al menos nada util.

- ¿No os ha dicho como detenerlo?.- Venger se mordió el labio inferior en una rara muestra de nerviosismo.- ¿A donde ir?

- ¡No!.- Eric apretó su escudo con fuerza.- No nos ha dicho nada, ¿vale?, una vez más solo tenemos chorradas en forma de adivinanza.

- Tiene que haberos dado algo para combatirlo.- Gruñó Venger amenazadoramente.

Entonces Eric retrocedió y en sus ojos brilló un coraje que le caracterizaba cuanto peor era la situación, y que últimamente salía a la luz cada vez más, alimentado de amargura, el caballero se llevó una mano al cinto, desenvainó la espada Bebevidas y la arroyó a los piés de Venger con tanta fuerza que el archimago retrocedió sorprendido.

- ¡NO tenemos nada! ¡Y llevate tu endemoniada espada!

Eric se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de su arrebato, pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado afectado, había matado orcos, había matado personas, un mal superior amenazaba con destruirlos a todos y lo único que tenía la incomprensión de sus amigos y las amenazas de su archienemigo.

Venger guardó silencio, el amo del calabozo realmente seguía atado por reglas que le impedían actuar, y probablemente tampoco debía tener mucha idea de como detener aquel desastre. Los dioses realmente debían haberles abandonado a todos.

El archimago gruñó, se inclinó y recogió la magnífica espada.

- Eres un mocoso arrogante y estúpido, caballero.

Eric alzó el escudo, sosteniéndolo y dejando que su aura mágica se dejara sentir. Pero lo cierto era que temía que el archimago hubiera decidido poner fin a aquello, de forma tajante.

- Pero para tu suerte hay problemas mayores que requieren mi atención.

Venger subió a su montura y elevó el vuelo, desapareciendo de la vista. Eric se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas temblorosas. Algo le decía que volvería a ver al archimago oscuro, mucho antes de lo deseado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Como comprendo al amo del calabozo, es que soy mistress de rol, aunque yo retuerzo las reglas cuando los jugadores son buenos para poder recompensarles bien. Y otras veces... no tengo más remedio que dejarles morir, es que un crítico es un crítico y una pifia es una pifia. Las reglas son las reglas.

El argumento toma forma y la historia va cimentándose.


End file.
